Arrache moi le coeur
by PrettyAshe
Summary: New York, une simple ville où deux âmes soeurs vont se retrouver. Seulement leurs retrouvailles ne seront pas des plus banales, en particulier quand l'une des deux personnes est sensée être six pieds sous terre, et que l'autre est un vampire. Ils ne vont pas se contenter de se retrouver et reprendre leur relation comme elle était avant.
1. Chapter 1

_Commentaire des auteurs : Hello ! Alors tout d'abord cette fanfiction est coécrite avec mon amie Vador qui est mon maître vénéré et moi, je ne suis que son petit scarabée. On commence par publier seulement le premier chapitre, et oui on a déjà écrit pas mal de chapitres mouhahaha. Bref. On veut voir si cette fiction va vous plaire, et si oui on publiera le second chapitre rapidement sinon on attendrait encore un peu. Alors voilà et bonne lecture !  
_

Chapitre 1 : Perfection incarnée

Dans une ville comme une autre, festoyant toute la nuit dans le but de se divertir afin de purger ses peines dans le sexe et l'alcool une jeune demoiselle aux longs cheveux dorés s'ennuyait à mourir dans son quartier. Alors que pourtant les lumières rayonnaient à New York tels des étoiles dans le ciel. Elle avait décidé de faire un tour dans une boîte, accompagnée de sa meilleure amie. Les jeunes femmes voulaient se détendre après leur semaine de cours éprouvante à la faculté de médecine. Malgré tout, elle n'était pas d'humeur festive. Pendant que sa camarade de classe se déambulait sur la piste de danse, la blonde assise au bar sirotait son cocktail sans alcool. A l'autre bout du comptoir, une personne du sexe opposé la fixait du regard. Seulement elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, trop perdue dans ses propres pensées. L'homme en question commanda un verre de whisky pour la damoiselle. Le barman servit ce verre à notre protagoniste, lui révélant sa provenance. Elle termina rapidement son cocktail pour prendre son deuxième verre afin de rejoindre le bel inconnu. Finalement cette soirée pouvait être intéressante pour elle. Les deux tourtereaux discutèrent pendant de longues heures. Ils ne virent même pas passer l'heure. Cet endroit devenait trop bruyant pour le jeune homme, il demanda à sa nouvelle rencontre si elle serait intéressée de terminer la soirée chez elle. La concernée sourit et accepta avec grand plaisir. Heureusement pour celle-ci, elle n'avait pas beaucoup bu d'alcool donc elle pouvait prendre sa voiture ce n'était pas la même chose pour le jeune homme qui avait descendu plusieurs verres d'alcool un peu plus tôt.

Garée au parking de l'immeuble, elle emmena son ami dans son appartement. Elle ouvrit sa porte et invita la personne à entrer. Il sourit et passa le seuil de la porte. Quand elle voulut allumer les lumières, il l'avait attiré vers lui pour l'embrasser. Les amants enlevèrent rapidement leurs vêtements et les balancèrent à travers la pièce pour finir sur le lit. Après ce moment de sexe torride, le brun ne désirait pas dormir, il convoitait quelque chose d'autre. De toute manière la jeune femme se rhabilla, tout comme lui, et lui ordonna de partir avant que sa colocataire n'arrive. Elle imaginait déjà son amie bourrée, n'arrivant même plus à rentrer la clé dans la serrure. Il obéit mais il voulait toute fois faire ses adieux. Il vint l'embrasser dans le cou, elle ferma les yeux profitant de ses lèvres touchant sa peau de porcelaine. Jusqu'à ce que deux crocs vinrent mordre et boire ce sang si délicieux. Elle criait de toutes ses forces pour avertir les voisins mais mourut avant de pouvoir recevoir de l'aide. Le vampire enfila sa veste et rentra chez lui. Le lendemain, il avait trop mal à la tête pour se lever. Hélas pour lui, ses volets s'ouvrirent à cause de sa sœur dévoilant un soleil affreusement éblouissant.

- Mais bordel qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Se plaignit le faignant.

- Je te sors du lit, il est midi Kol.

- Rien à foutre.

Kol voulait encore dormir, sa soirée avait été mouvementé hier il fallait qu'il récupère ses forces. Rebekah soupira longuement avant de rejoindre le salon pour regarder les informations. Elle voulait faire du shopping mais les magasins n'ouvraient pas avant treize heure et demie autant perdre du temps devant la télévision. Le présentateur annonça le décès d'une jeune étudiante morte dans son appartement ayant subi l'attaque d'une bête sauvage. La blonde n'était pas stupide, elle fit le lien entre un frère bourré et une mort mystérieuse. Elle continua de regarder pour voir quelles informations la police avait divulguées aux médias. Pourtant ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il revenait bourré à la maison, mais bien la première fois qu'il revenait en laissant un cadavre derrière lui.

Rebekah n'en revenait pas, était-elle la seule personne lucide dans cette famille? Entre Kol qui jouait au dépravé tout les soirs, Elijah et ses problèmes de confiance et Klaus qui pensait que tout lui était dû mais aussi qui vouait un véritable culte à ses idiots d'hybrides, la blonde se demandait que diable avait-elle fait pour hériter de crétins comme eux pour seule famille. Alors qu'elle était occupée à ruminer sa colère envers son plus jeune frère qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et qui visiblement jouait au plus con des deux, elle entendit l'eau de la douche couler, elle en conclut que son narcissique de frère s'était enfin décidé à émerger.

Kol avait trouvé le chemin long et pénible jusqu'à la salle de bain, une fois installé dans la douche il fit couler l'eau qui ruissela en gouttelettes sur son torse musclé. Cette sensation lui procurait un bien fou. Une fois la douche terminée il s'habilla avec sa classe légendaire et se contempla devant son miroir comme il savait si bien le faire, mais ce fut de courte durée car une voix féminine vint l'embêter de bon « _matin_ ».

- Tu es si...prévisible. Ce pauvre miroir... Enfin, tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'es passé par la tête?!

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Déclara Kol d'une voix traînante en la contournant pour sortir.

- Reste ici! Dis-moi que ce meurtre n'a rien à voir avec le fait que tu es rentré complètement bourré! Dis-moi que c'est une pure coïncidence!

- C'est une pure coïncidence.

Un défi de regards débuta, celui de Rebekah envoyait des éclairs, si elle avait pu tuer d'un regard, son pauvre frère serait mort à l'heure qu'il est. Ce dernier n'en menait pas large face aux regards lourds de sens de sa petite sœur.

- Bon ok j'ai un peu dérapé, rien de grave.

- Un peu dérapé? Non mais t'es malade? Si Klaus était tombé là dessus il t'aurait fait la peau! Tu veux retourner dans ton cercueil, parce que je peux te faciliter la tâche!

Kol souffla et dévala les escaliers jusqu'au rez-de-chaussée où il s'affala majestueusement sur le sofa, la fatigue reprenant le dessus. Décidément cette soirée laissait de fortes séquelles. Sa jeune sœur arriva à son tour ayant pitié du cas désespéré que fût son frère. Soudain une idée lui traversa l'esprit, elle força le brun à l'accompagner faire du shopping sous peine de tout raconter à Niklaus qui se ferait une joie de le poignarder et de l'envoyer tout droit dans un cercueil. Il la supplia et la jeune blonde ne céda pas. L'après midi promettait d'être longue.

Le jeune vampire fut trainé de force de magasin en magasin. Mains dans les poches, il s'ennuyait terriblement. Dès que sa très chère sœur bien aimée était lancée dans le shopping elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Elle entra dans une boutique de bijoux, des nouveaux comme des anciens, elle adorait ça. Elle mit plusieurs et longues minutes à choisir un seul collier, pendant ce temps Kol s'était écroulé sur le sol attendant qu'elle achète ce qu'elle désirait. Ils allèrent ensuite dans une boutique de chaussures. Rebekah s'extasia à chaque merveille qu'elle voyait et voulut toutes les essayer sans exception. Le brun, voulant se distraire, se recoiffa devant un miroir pour aller draguer la vendeuse. Il s'accouda au comptoir et commença à taper la discussion à la jeune femme, qui le trouvait terriblement sexy. L'originelle admira les nouvelles chaussures qu'elle avait trouvé et regarda si ça lui allait bien au pied. Elle n'a pu s'empêcher d'entendre glousser une demoiselle à une blague de son grand frère. Elle retira les talons qu'elle portait pour les remettre dans leur place initiale. Rebekah prit alors trois boites et arriva à la caisse pour payer.

- Elle aussi on va la retrouver morte dans son appartement tuée par une bête sauvage ? Questionna la blonde.

- Pardon ? Répliqua la vendeuse, confuse.

- C'est rien, oublie, ma sœur adore faire ce genre de blague. Se défendit Kol.

Il hypnotisa la belle brune pour qu'elle oublie ces dernières minutes. La famille Mikaelson sortit du magasin. Le jeune homme se plaignit auprès de Rebekah, il s'amusait et elle était venue tout foirer. Elle n'était guère touchée et ordonna à son frère de porter ses sacs sous peine de tout raconter à Niklaus. Il soupira et finit par accepter, il n'avait pas envie d'avoir une fois encore, une dague plantée dans le cœur. Il avait assez donné !

- Sérieusement Kol, tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois ?

- Pff.

_Mars 1908_

Affamé. Oh oui il mourrait d'envie de la dévorer. Ca faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'il n'avait pas bus de sang humain venant des veines d'une beauté pareille. Il l'avait rencontré par pur hasard. Enfin, pas tellement. Il avait fait exprès de la suivre toute la journée et de la percuter avec un café à la main pour qu'elle l'emmène chez elle afin de réparer les dégâts qu'elle avait causé. Café que d'ailleurs il avait chipé à un client d'un _coffee shop_. Sa gorge était si sèche, il n'en pouvait plus il ne tiendrait pas toute la soirée. Quand elle avait terminé de nettoyer ses vêtements, le vampire originel n'attendit pas un instant de plus et mordit sa nouvelle connaissance. Il buvait son sang jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Dès qu'il s'était rassasié, il quitta les lieux assez rapidement. Il n'avait pas envie d'être vu. Quand il ouvrit la porte, une jeune femme était là, devant lui, avec ses clés à la main. C'est à ce moment là qu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait foiré ce coup.

- Excusez-moi mais… Qui êtes-vous ?

- Un ami de… Oh et puis merde.

Il hypnotisa l'arrivante afin qu'elle oublie ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il partit rapidement, avec le ventre remplit. Seulement il n'avait pas prévu que la damoiselle en question portait une bague imprégner de veine de vénus rendant l'hypnose inefficace.

_Actuellement_

La belle blonde avait enfin terminé de faire tous les magasins et de les dévaliser. Kol allait être libéré de ce supplice qui avait duré assez longtemps pour lui. Il n'avait fait que de regarder sa montre pour guetter l'heure. C'était d'ailleurs le soir, le soleil avait fini par se coucher, et les boutiques par se fermer. On comprenait pourquoi à présent Rebekah avait terminé son shopping. Quand ils rentèrent chez eux, ils virent leur frère Elijah assis autour d'une table garni de mets et Klaus qui leur demandèrent de s'asseoir. L'originelle alla déposer ses sacs dans sa chambre et rejoignit la salle à manger pour diner avec ses frères. Le repas était assez tendu, car chacun profitait du moment pour s'envoyer des pics mutuellement. Au dessert, l'hybride se leva et alla chercher une demoiselle contrainte par ses soins et lui ouvrit le poignet avec son couteau.

- Quelqu'un a soif ? Sourit ce dernier.

- Sans façon. Répliqua le plus jeune frère.

Personne d'autre ne répondit. Rebekah baissa les yeux, sachant très bien que son frère avait vu les informations et chercher le responsable du meurtre. Elijah se leva de table pour faire sortir ce _cher dessert _que son frère avait pris la peine de ramener.

- Allez quoi Elijah on s'amusait !

- Je ne trouve pas ça drôle Klaus.

Kol en avait ras le bol. Il décida de se lever de table pour rejoindre sa chambre. Toutes ces disputes de famille le lassaient profondément. C'était à se demander la raison pour laquelle ils ne se séparaient pas chacun dans leur coin.

- Tu nous quittes déjà ? Demanda l'hybride. De toute façon on sait très bien comment se terminent les filles avec toi Kol, il suffit de regarder où Anna se trouve à présent.

- Va t'occuper de ton gosse et fiche moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute, soupira Kol.

- Kol ça ne vaut pas la peine de s'énerver, expliqua Elijah.

- Toi la ferme tu ne fais que de donner des conseils inutiles, et accordes toujours plus d'importance à notre satané frère hybride plutôt qu'à nous !

La coupe était pleine pour le jeune frère Mikaelson. Il monta dans sa chambre, s'allongea sur le lit pour se reposer. Il n'avait pas envie de sortir ce soir, tous ces conflits l'avaient déjà assez fatigué pour aujourd'hui. De plus il ne se sentait pas d'humeur de draguer, même s'il avait tellement besoin d'alcool. Il repensa à la phrase de Niklaus sur Anna. Tous ces souvenirs étaient gravés dans sa mémoire et il ne pouvait pas s'en détacher. Il ne voulait pas non plus les oublier. Même si la fin avait été tragique, les moments passés avec elle avait été fabuleux. Des voix le sortaient de ses pensées. En effet, il s'agissait de ses frères et sœurs qui parlaient sans doute de lui. Pas étonnant après ce repas des plus renversants.

- Klaus on peut savoir ce qui te passe par la tête certaines fois ? Voir même tout le temps ! Se plaignit Rebekah.

- Hausser la voix ne résoudra rien, expliqua le grand frère.

- Nier les évidences non plus cher petite sœur, renchérit Niklaus.

La blonde en avait par-dessus la tête. Son stupide frère ne pensait qu'à lui et qu'à son enfant qui allait lui apporter la _paix_ qu'il attendait. Réparer les erreurs de leur père en élevant son propre enfant. Cela lui disait quelque chose, et la dernière fois ça avait mal tourné. Elle se rendit à l'étage pour se coucher, ne pouvant plus supporter la voix imposante de ce satané hybride qui partageait le même sang qu'elle. Ou presque. Les deux autres originels allaient faire de même, voyant déjà qu'il se faisait tard. Une dispute entre frères et sœurs durait toujours longtemps, surtout quand on a l'immortalité devant nous. Kol avait attendu patiemment que tout le monde aille dormir pour pouvoir se régaler d'une petite vengeance envers Klaus. Il descendit doucement pour arriver dans le salon, il se dirigea vers le bureau quand il entendit des bruits de pas. Il se dépêcha d'atteindre les escaliers mais un son l'interrompit.

- Kol ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Fit une jeune femme.

- Hayley, tu m'as surpris.

- Je m'en suis rendue compte. Je peux savoir ce que tu trafiques ?

- Une petite vengeance contre l'espèce d'hybride qui sert de père à ton gosse.

- Pour aboutir sur une dispute de plus ? T'as de l'ambition !

- Faut dire que niveau vie de famille toi aussi !

- Ecoute, ton frère est ce qu'il est, mais c'est ton frère, et qui plus il est immortel tout comme toi. Quitte à passer ta vie avec, autant que ça se passe pour le mieux tu ne crois pas ?

- Pourquoi ça serait toujours aux autres de se taire et de courber le dos quand monsieur hausse le ton ?

- Parce qu'il est Klaus! Ecoute laisse couler pour cette fois, il t'a cherché il n'avait pas à parler de cette fille, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé mais il n'avait pas à le faire.

- Ouais.

Le brun se résigna, salua Hayley et remonta dans sa chambre. Il s'affala sur son lit et contempla le plafond. Dans le fond la louve avait raison et il le savait. Si pour éviter de passer le siècle prochain dans un cercueil il fallait faire profil bas, il le ferait. Du moins pour cette fois, Kol restait Kol et sa résolution ne durerait pas très longtemps. Quand même il se demandait comme une fille comme Hayley avait pu en arriver à coucher avec un mec comme Klaus. Le physique surement et le charme naturel des Mikaelson. Il finit par fermer les yeux et par s'endormir. Il avait besoin de dormir. La journée avait été très longue à cause de sa chère et tendre petite sœur. Ses muscles étaient tout engourdis. Il rêvait déjà d'un bon massage fait par une charmante demoiselle qu'il pourrait littéralement dévorer par la suite.

_Juin 1909_

La lumière du soleil réveilla deux jeunes gens ayant passé une soirée agitée. Une demoiselle finit par se lever et alla prendre sa douche tranquillement. Son petit ami n'avait pas la foi de bouger ses fesses jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il réussit seulement à attraper ses vêtements se trouvant par terre et à les enfiler tout en restant sur le lit. Sa compagne sortit de la pièce pour venir le rejoindre habillée d'une petite robe qu'il rêvait déjà d'enlever. Il la prit auprès de lui pour venir l'embrasser tendrement.

- Viens Kol on va prendre le petit déjeuner, proposa la jeune femme.

- Pas encore.

Le vampire Mikaelson n'avait pas envie de remplir son estomac avec des atrocités alimentaires qui contenait dieu sait quoi. Il préférait quelque chose de plus naturelle. Il vint embrasser le coup d'Anna, posant ses lèvres sur la moindre parcelle de sa peau de porcelaine. Le manque de sang humain commençait à se ressentir. Kol planta alors ses crocs pour boire le sang de sa belle. Seulement la faim prit le dessus sur l'originel.

- Kol arrête s'il te plait tu me fais mal là, tu en as assez pris…

Il ne pouvait pas s'arrêter. Gorgée par gorgée, sa soif de sang ne devenait que plus forte ne lui laissant pas le choix de se stopper. Dès qu'Anna tomba sur le sol, inconsciente et n'entendant plus son cœur battre, il réalisa ce qu'il venait de faire. Pris de panique, il s'était enfui. Il laissa giser le corps de la demoiselle sur le sol.

_Actuellement_

Le plus jeune fils Mikaelson se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa rapidement. Il regarda ses mains, toutes tremblantes. Ce n'était qu'un rêve. Il se leva de son lit pour se rendre à la fenêtre et l'ouvrir. Il avait besoin de prendre une bonne bouffée d'air. Il souffla et reprit son calme. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait des cauchemars. Il ria intérieurement. Faire des cauchemars à son âge, au fond il n'avait pas grandit dans sa tête. C'était toujours un garçon irresponsable qui pensait seulement à s'amuser. Il ferma la fenêtre et descendit dans la cuisine pour prendre un verre d'eau fraîche.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Bienvenue en enfer mon frère

Quand Kol remonta pour se recoucher il repensa à Anna. Il se souvenait d'elle même après un siècle comme si elle faisait toujours partie de ce monde si hostile. Elle qui était si gentille, douce, calme. Elle l'apaisait lorsqu'il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il la trouvait irrésistible et toute mignonne avec son petit sourire. Et lorsqu'elle s'endormait emmitouflée dans la couverture, les cheveux en bataille et les joues rosies il l'adorait encore plus. Surtout lorsqu'inconsciemment, dans son sommeil, elle se blottissait dans ses bras et qu'elle nichait sa tête dans son cou. Et là, il savait que c'était trop tard, le jeune originel s'était entiché d'elle au point d'en devenir accro. Il aurait fait n'importe quoi pour elle. Elle était et restera toujours sa seule faiblesse. Il soupira. Le brun devait l'assumer. Tout cela lui manquait terriblement. Il s'allongea sur son lit et regretta pendant une fraction de seconde, de ne pas avoir succombé à la demande de sa douce Anna.

_Avril 1909_

Le jeune couple profitait tranquillement du plein air, mangeant dans un restaurant chic. Le fils Mikaelson avait mis les moyens en l'honneur de l'anniversaire de la jeune Clark. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on fêtait ses dix-neuf ans ! Le temps passait tellement vite en sa compagnie. Pour célébrer cet événement il lui avait offert une bague dont sa belle raffolait. Kol était littéralement mort de rire devant la réaction qu'elle avait. Quelle ironie pour un vampire. Anna n'arrêtait pas de jubiler devant ce cadeau si précieux qu'elle venait de recevoir. Dès qu'ils finirent leurs repas, ils se baladèrent tous les deux, main dans la main, dans les rues de New York.

- J'ai une faveur à te demander, dit Anna toute souriante.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit.

- Oh s'il te plait ! Après je vais devenir vieille et toute fripée.

- Contentons nous de vivre le moment présent.

Le vampire sourit et embrassa tendrement son amour. Elle voulait absolument devenir comme lui, un être de la nuit. Kol refusait catégoriquement. Après tout ce n'était pas une bénédiction, il n'y avait pas que des points positifs. Et il ne voulait surtout pas tenter cette expérience en sachant pertinemment les risques qu'elle pourrait courir.

_Actuellement_

Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas dû tout simplement la transformer pour pouvoir vivre éternellement à ses côtés sans risquer de la perdre soudainement. Il avait toujours voulu le meilleur pour elle mais est-ce qu'au fond, il ne lui avait pas donné le plus terrible ? Des questions qui resteront pour toujours sans réponses. Kol n'avait même pas besoin de son frère pour le torturer à propos d'Anna, il le faisait très bien tout seul. Le lendemain matin, encore une fois, le plus jeune fils des Mikaelson faisait son rabat joie et refusait de sortir de son lit à moins d'être en danger de mort. La blonde désespéra complètement et rejoignit ses frères au salon.

- Tu devrais aller présenter tes excuses Klaus. Annonça Rebekah.

- Comme si mes excuses allaient améliorer la situation, rit l'hybride. Désolé petite sœur mais j'ai une affaire plus urgente à régler.

L'originel quitta sa demeure pour se rendre en ville. En effet il devait s'occuper d'une affaire concernant ce stupide Tyler qui était encore venu se mêler de ce qui ne le regardait pas. Décidément il n'allait jamais être tranquille avec celui là. Il lui avait donné rendez-vous dans un bar pour éviter qu'il lui saute dessus afin de le tuer. Ce qu'il n'avait pas compris c'est qu'il n'y arriverait jamais. Que c'est beau l'espoir ! Il évitait tous ces malentendus pour ne pas blesser Caroline. Sinon il n'aurait aucun regret de le supprimer de ce monde ! Niklaus s'installa au comptoir et attendit que ce stupide gamin le rejoigne.

- Je vois que tu es à l'heure, constata Tyler.

- Plus tôt on commencera, plus tôt on terminera.

- Je vais aller droit au but. Je suis au courant que Hayley attend ton enfant, ce qui va me permettre de rétablir l'ordre. Tu as tué un être cher qui comptait énormément pour moi, je ne suis pas un monstre comme toi. Je ne vais pas tuer ton enfant mais l'éloigner le plus loin de toi. Il vivra mieux sans toi.

L'originel avait commandé un whisky, quand il entendit les menaces du petit hybride Klaus se mit à rire. Il prit une gorgée de son verre, redevenant sérieux. Il pensait réellement avoir une chance de lui pourrir sa vie ? Quel enfant ! Il faisait face à un expert qui torturait ses ennemis qui osaient être sur son chemin. Il avait mille ans d'expérience ! Et le jeune Lockwood ? Seulement quelques mois et encore ! Il n'arrivait même pas à la cheville de l'hybride.

- Tu n'as pas à me menacer petit. Rend moi un service et abandonne avant que je ne tue un autre de tes proches.

- Tu n'oserais jamais. Les seuls qui me restent sont mes amis, qui sont également les amis de Caroline. Tu ne voudrais surtout pas la perdre.

Il n'avait pas tort. Ce que ça pouvait l'énerver décidément ! Il finit rapidement son verre et sortit du bar. Lui qui espérait régler son problème en un jour c'était raté ! Il rentra chez lui, laissant Tyler remporter un point dans cette manche. Mais ce n'était pas encore terminé. Il allait voir si la future maman s'en sortait bien, et il se devait de la prévenir au sujet du loup garou qu'elle avait aidé pour briser son asservissement. Une fois de retour à la demeure, il remarqua que son petit frère était sorti de sa chambre.

- Tiens, tiens, ça ne serait pas mon cher frère?!

- J'imagine que tu n'es pas là pour t'excuser.

- Manquerait plus que ça! Ricana l'hybride. A la limite j'aurais été méchant ou j'aurais dit une chose stupide...

- Fiche moi la paix! Le coupa le jeune Kol.

- Oh je t'ai vexé? J'en suis vraiment désolé j'espère qu'Anna ne m'en voudra pas! Elle est où d'ailleurs? Ah oui c'est vrai elle est morte, tu l'as tuée. Ça m'était...sorti de la tête.

- Tu vas pas la fermer?!

Enervé, Kol sortit de la pièce en bousculant son frère pour lui faire comprendre son agacement, il passa par le bar, prit une bouteille de boisson alcoolisée et l'emporta avec lui jusqu'à sa chambre. Klaus sur ses talons. Ce dernier se délectait du malheur de son jeune frère. Pour une fois que Rebekah n'allait pas rappliquer pour le défendre il fallait en profiter! Kol rentra dans sa chambre, s'affala sur un fauteuil et but une gorgée de la bouteille.

- Oh aller c'est bon quoi! Tu vas pas me sortir ton numéro mélodramatique! C'était il y a plus de cent ans!

- Et alors, occupe toi de tes affaires et oublie moi!

- Ca va être compliqué vu qu'on habite sous le même toit! Et puis Anna c'était rien, une petite distraction pour faire passer le temps, qui a duré quelques mois rien de plus.

- Ca a duré plus d'un an, et ça aurait continué!

- Si tu ne l'avais pas tuée, oui je sais. N'empêche elle était belle je me la serais bien faite, j'ai déjà essayé de la draguer au petit magasin où elle travaillait mais elle était folle de toi.

- Mais tu vas te taire à la fin ?!

- Quand même pour un mec amoureux tu as fini par la tuer ta copine! Plaisanta l'aîné.

Cette fois s'en était trop! Kol empoigna sa bouteille et l'enfonça dans le torse de son frère lui échappant un grognement de douleur.

- Je t'ai dit de te la fermer! grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

L'hybride sourit et retira la bouteille de son torse avant de la briser dans l'abdomen de son frère. Ce dernier recula et grogna à son tour, il retira chaque débris de verre et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à enfoncer le pied du fauteuil, où il était installé plus tôt, dans le cœur de son frère. Hayley arriva dans la chambre et les stoppa net dans leurs élans. Klaus se retourna et empoigna la louve en lui expliquant qu'il fallait qu'ils parlent de leur futur enfant. Avant de sortir il se retourna vers le jeune originel.

- Ce n'est pas terminé Kol.

- J'y compte bien Klaus.

Le plus jeune des fils Mikaelson était vraiment sous pression. Il décida alors de sortir pour prendre un peu l'air et se changer les idées. Il prit sa veste, l'enfila et quitta le foyer Mikaelson. Il arpenta les rues de New York, les mains dans les poches et la tête baissée. Il regarda aux alentours et décida de remonter la pente. Il allait laisser de côté ses problèmes pour se distraire comme il savait si bien le faire. Cependant pendant une fraction de seconde, Kol crût apercevoir sa douce Anna devant la vitrine d'un magasin. Il s'arrêta net et regarda encore une fois cette boutique, mais rien. Sans doute une hallucination. En ce moment il n'avait pas la forme à cause de son cher grand frère adoré qui faisait tout pour lui pourrir son existence.

- J'ai dû rêver… Décidément je suis crevé… Soupira le brun.

Quand il vit l'enseigne de l'échoppe où il avait rencontré la belle vendeuse qu'il voulait draguer il se rappela que ça c'était terminé par un échec total à cause de Rebekah. Il en profita pour entrer et voir si aujourd'hui, c'était bel et bien la même qui travaillait. Jour de chance, il s'agissait de cette charmante créature qui, à vu d'œil, avait trouvé l'originel plus que séduisant. Avec sa gueule angélique, il ne ratait jamais son coup ! Il s'avança tout souriant vers elle. Il comptait la draguer et s'abreuver d'elle pour se changer les idées. Peut être même la tuer tiens ! Cela pourrait mettre en colère Niklaus, et lui permettre de remporter un point dans leur bataille interminable. Tout s'était passé extrêmement vite. Elle avait pris sa pause, ils s'étaient rendus derrière le bâtiment et s'échangeaient des baisers torrides. Le fils Mikaelson en avait besoin pour oublier sa journée pourrie. L'adrénaline lui montait à la tête, comme la soif de sang. Il planta ses crocs dans son cou si ravissant, ne prenant même pas la peine d'hypnotiser la jeune femme. Et puis, avec l'hypnose le jeu devenait moins amusant. Seulement, Kol fut coupé en plein milieu de son repas, et reçut un énorme bout de bois dans le cœur. Il tomba au sol ayant perdu conscience.

- Pars vite et oublie tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici, hypnotisa Tyler en regardant la vendeuse.

Il transporta le vampire jusqu'à sa chambre d'hôtel où il l'enchaîna à une chaise. Pendant qu'il était encore sonné, le jeune hybride en profita pour lui voler sa bague de jour, au cas où l'envie lui prendrait de partir. Quand Kol se réveilla, il découvrit qu'un gamin essayait de jouer les durs avec lui. Quelle plaie, c'était tombé sur lui au mauvais moment. Petit à petit qu'il reprenait ses esprits, il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus son anneau.

- Rend la moi mon pote, ça évitera les problèmes entre nous.

- Je ne suis pas stupide Kol Mikaelson.

Il ouvrit les rideaux, dévoilant les rayons de soleil qui venait brûler la peau du fils Mikaelson. Ce dernier hurla de douleur, cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas ressenti la souffrance que procurait le soleil sur les vampires.

Kol ouvrit les yeux, il avait perdu connaissance, il faisait nuit. Se retrouver abandonné dans une chambre d'hôtel miteuse c'était le comble pour le jeune Mikaelson. Il se demandait comment il pourrait bien s'échapper de cet endroit qui plus est de nuit vu qu'un jeune abruti d'hybride de son « _cher_ »frère lui avait pris sa bague de jour. Seul moyen de ne pas brûler éternellement. La prochaine fois il y réfléchira à deux fois avant de draguer une humaine. Et si c'était un plan de son frère? Après tout Tyler était l'hybride de Klaus non? Ses réflexions furent coupées par un bruit des plus horribles, une porte rouillée et grinçante. Ce motel était vraiment dans un état pitoyable. L'adolescent apparut dans la pénombre, souriant. Il se rapprocha du prisonnier, la lumière de la lune révélant son sourire ainsi que ses crocs de loup garou. Il se pencha au dessus de Kol et ricana à gorge déployée agaçant au plus haut point le jeune vampire.

- Si j'étais toi je ne m'approcherais pas trop près parce qu'une fois que j'aurais trouvé un moyen de me détacher, car je vais en trouver un, de ces chaines je vais te les enfoncer tellement profond dans ta gorge que tu me supplieras de te tuer et là seulement je te viderais de ton sang te laissant le strict minimum pour survivre et enfin pour t'achever je t'introduirai par la bouche une branche d'aconit et je te laisserai pourrir ici telle la pourriture que tu es.

- Haha je ne vois pas comment vu que j'ai ceci, répliqua Tyler en désignant son index.

L'originel rapporta son attention sur le doigt de son geôlier et vit rouge. Ce dernier portait la bague de Kol en l'agitant fièrement comme un trophée. Il commença à rugir et sortit les crocs, l'autre être surnaturel fit de même. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement et enfin Tyler rigola. Il se jeta sur son ennemi et le mordit lui injectant ainsi de son venin. Ce dernier hurla, le poison de loup-garou se répandit dans ses veines, la douleur était insoutenable.

- J'ai une idée nous allons appeler ton frère !

Tyler sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean et composa le numéro de l'homme qui l'avait transformé, celui-ci mit du temps à répondre.

- Que me vaut l'honneur de ton appel stupide hybride défectueux?!

- Aaah Klaus tellement de gentillesse! Je tenais juste à te saluer et à te dire que c'est fini pour toi j'ai remporté la bataille.

- Bien sûr si cela te fait plaisir je te le laisse le croire mais sache que...

- Tiens d'ailleurs ça me rappelle que j'ai enchaîné ton frère dans ma chambre d'hôtel et que je porte sa bague de jour... Ah oui, je l'ai mordu également.

- Ty...

- Bon je te laisse j'ai un rendez-vous avec Caroline.

L'hybride originel qui était occupé à régler ses propres problèmes avec Hayley dû la laisser et partit en ville se changer les idées. Il n'en revenait pas de ce que Tyler venait de faire! Il le payerai très cher, il avait osé s'en prendre à sa famille. Il devait retrouver Kol, le sauver, tuer ce mioche prétentieux et veiller sur la louve. Il demanderait peut-être de l'aide à Elijah, il verrait. Pour l'heure il avait besoin d'un remontant pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Il se dirigea vers un bar, il était rempli de jeunes se saoulant jusqu'à plus soif. Il commanda un verre, l'attente fut interminable, lorsque le fameux verre arriva enfin il le savoura. Une fois fini il décida de partir, mais une jeune serveuse le retint en lui donnant un verre, elle lui expliqua qu'une jeune fille venait de lui offrir, elle l'a désigna d'un regard et disparu. Klaus se retourna et n'en revenait pas, elle était là le regardant avec insistance. Anna Clark se tenait devant lui bien vivante et venait de lui offrir un verre. Il le vida d'une traite et se dirigea vers elle.

**Commentaire des auteurs** : Nous revoilà une nouvelle fois pour vous jouer un mauvais tour en vous changeant tous en crapaud ! Je ne viendrai pas vous embrasser pour vous redonner forme humaine je laisse Emma s'en charger haha ! Oj oui j'adore les bisous! Et mais attends une minute PrettyAshe j'embrasse un crapaud moi! Enfin bref ! Oui nous sommes déjà de retour me direz vous avec un autre chapitre car en fait c'est vraiment a partir de celui ci que l'histoire commence. C'est surtout qu'on a pas mal écrit et que moi, Emma, était impatiente de le poster ! Le premier chapitre est la pour présenter les protagonistes le lieu et résumé en gros l'histoire. Mais par contre on exige des commentaires et tout le blabla genre suivi x) pour continuer parce qu'il nous faut votre avis quand même ! Il faut toujours l'avis du peuple ! Sinon on tombe dans la domination la plus totaaaaaale ! Oui enfin c'est surtout parce que je me suis électrocutée une bonne dizaine fois et que si y a pas de commentaires je vous séquestres ! Mouhahahahah ( par s'enterrer dans le jardin -') je tiens à préciser que Kol est ma propriété privée et que je le prête simplement pour la télé :D


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Fidèle à soi même

L'hybride, surpris de voir la charmante demoiselle assise tranquillement à une table, décida de venir à sa rencontre déterminé à comprendre et surtout à écouter son histoire. Il prit place en face d'elle, ne la quittant pas des yeux.

- Tiens c'est marrant, je te croyais morte depuis un siècle. Commença Niklaus.

- C'est hilarant.

- Explique-moi, avant que ça ne tourne mal entre nous deux, amour.

- Tes ridicules menaces n'ont aucun effet sur moi.

Anna Clark était toute confiante, elle n'avait pas peur de l'originel. Elle n'était plus comme avant, à présent la brune était plus forte que jamais. Et si aujourd'hui elle se trouvait à New York, c'était pour une raison bien précise. Elle se devait de retrouver Kol et de lui parler. Elle avait besoin de le voir. Cela faisait une centaine d'années que la jeune femme attendait ce moment. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de perdre son temps avec le mauvais frère. Être devant le plus jeune des fils Mikaelson qu'elle aimait, devenait un besoin capital.

- C'est simple, je suis devenue un vampire. J'imagine que tu as deviné ma présence ici. J'ai dû attendre un siècle pour que tu daignes libérer Kol de son cercueil.

- Je voulais attendre le bon moment pour le sortir de là, ainsi réunir ma famille et redevenir comme avant très chère. Sur ce tu m'excuseras, je dois aller secourir ton amour de vampire.

- J'ai entendu ça, je viens avec toi !

- J'en ai fichtrement rien à foutre, soupira Klaus.

- Ah oui? Et tu en auras fichtrement rien à foutre quand je vais te balancer de la veine de venus en pleine gueule? Ecoute Klaus tes petits jeux de séduction et de mâle dominant ça ne marche pas avec moi ok? Je viens avec toi ce n'est pas une option !

L'hybride ricana en secouant la tête. La jeune femme qu'il avait connue avait laissé place à une nouvelle Anna Clark, qui ne lui déplaisait guère. Elle n'était plus la même, elle n'était plus discrète, craintive, évitant les conflits et douce. Elle était devenue un vampire déterminé à tout pour retrouver son amour perdu. Après tout il aurait peut être bien besoin de son aide pour retrouver Kol. Qui sait en la voyant le jeune frère aura certainement une pulsion digne d'un originel assoiffé réduisant cet idiot de Tyler en bouillie. Ce qui pourrait être bénéfique dans sa relation avec Caroline.

- Comme tu voudras, mais ça risque d'être dangereux chérie.

- Tu avais l'intention de m'effrayer? Appelle-moi encore une fois comme ça et je te fais ravaler ta fierté.

- Je crois que je préfère la nouvelle Anna, plus sexy, plus arrogante, plus téméraire, plus violente, réellement sexy...

- Tu cherches à mourir prématurément? Le coupa la brune en souriant. Allons-y! C'est par où?

- Tu m'as pris pour un sort de localisation? Tu crois que je sais où il est ton « âme sœur » ?

Et le duo d'enfer s'en alla à la recherche du plus jeune des Mikaelson. Le chemin promettait d'être long, en effet, toute discussion était sujet à critique, l'originel n'arrêtait pas de chercher la belle de son frère qui lui répondait avec hargne.

- Au fait comment es-tu passée du stade de cadavre au stade de vampire? Qui t'a transformée ?

- Ce ne sont pas tes affaires.

- J'ai l'impression que ce sera bientôt les miennes.

- Et comment tu peux le savoir ?

- Intuition masculine, sourit Klaus.

Anna leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, cette soirée promettait d'être inoubliable. Le reste du trajet se fit sans bruit. La nuit était silencieuse seul le son de leurs pas résonnait dans la rue. La jeune femme regardait les lieux défiler au fil de la route. New York lui avait manqué, plus qu'elle ne le croyait. En passant dans les ruelles sombres elle reconnut la maison de son enfance, celle où elle avait grandi, celle de ses parents. Les émotions prirent le dessus, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait souhaité et une larme muette roula sur sa joue. Cette larme ne manqua pas d'échapper au regard de l'hybride.

- T'inquiète pas on va le retrouver.

- Je sais

- Alors pourquoi tu pleures?

- Tu vois cette maison?

La brune lui pointa du doigt une toute petite maison perdue au milieu des immenses grattes ciel new-yorkais. Klaus examina cette maison -si l'on pouvait appeler cela une maison- aux volets brûlés par le soleil, une façade décrépie et un toit en ruine. Ce domicile manquait de s'écrouler à tout moment.

- Ce vieux truc la bas? Plaisanta Klaus

- C'est ma maison.

- J'ai jamais eu de tact.

- C'est celle de mes parents... après ma transformation j'ai voulu les retrouver et qu'ils m'acceptent mais ils m'ont catégoriquement rejetée.

- Je sais ce que c'est.

Anna contempla sa demeure un moment. Puis repris sa route en compagnie du fils Mikaelson. Ce dernier en avait marre de toujours devoir secourir les membres de sa famille les cercueils devenaient une solution intéressante, mais il les aimait trop pour ça. Plus qu'il ne le laissait croire. A ses cotés la fille Clark reniflait bruyamment, la jeune vampire sexy avait disparu laissant place à l'ancienne Anna. Klaus eu pitié d'elle, elle lui faisait penser à lui à l'époque où son père avait commencé à le prendre en chasse. Il leva les yeux au ciel puis déclara.

- Ecoute, tu seras toujours la bienvenue à la maison, je sais ce que c'est de se retrouver sans famille.

Elle sourit et s'essuya les yeux. Elle le remercia dans un murmure. Puis repris une expression beaucoup plus dure.

- Il se pourrait même que tu deviennes ma petite protégée qui sait. Proposa l'hybride dans un clin d'œil

- Garde tes distances!

Le brun se recula aussitôt en levant les mains.

- Wouah devenir la disciple du grand Klaus Mikaelson le rêve de toute une vie! Reprit la jeune demoiselle.

- Ne devient pas insolente chérie.

Anna éclata d'un rire franc, pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle se sentait bien, réellement. Comme quoi Klaus pouvait être une personne agréable à vivre quand on apprenait à le connaître. L'hybride la rejoignit dans ses éclats de rire et ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à Kol dans un silence apaisant. Un objet étincelant intrigua le regard de Klaus. La jeune vampire portait une bague à son annulaire gauche.

- Attend une minute! T'es mariée?

- Quoi? S'étrangla Anna

- Ta bague!

- Oh ca?

- Oui ca!

- C'est ma bague de jour, c'est Kol qui me l'a offerte, puis en la portant à ce doigt elle éloigne les lourdaud.

L'originel sourit, cette fille était pleine de surprise. Ils continuèrent leur route jusqu'à un hôtel.

- C'est ici.

- Comment tu le sais?

- Intuition féminine.

- Mais c'est que tu as raison en plus.

- Intuition masculine?

- Exact.

Anna sourit et se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'hôtel. Niklaus toussota bruyamment. La brune se retourna.

- Je prends le sous sol, toi occupe toi de fouiller les chambres.

- A vos ordres ma jeune disciple sexy.

La vampire se retourna lui fit un doigt d'honneur et disparut dans les escaliers menant au sous-sol. Elle inspecta de fond en comble les environs mais aucune trace de son amour passé. Pour la première fois de sa vie de vampire, la peur commençait à l'envahir, lui donnant l'impression qu'elle était encore une simple humaine. Une humaine si faible, une humaine qui n'a pas pu gérer le vampire qu'elle avait tant aimé quand il n'avait pas réussi à se contrôler. De plus, elle savait que ce moment allait arriver, quand une créature surnaturelle a faim, cette faim prendra le dessus sur le contrôle de soi-même. A l'époque, elle était consciente qu'elle était faible et Kol extrêmement fort. Mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle pourrait faire pour lui, qu'il ne réussirait pas, c'était contrôler sa voracité. Et même ça, une tâche aussi facile, elle avait échoué.

De son côté, l'hybride marcha tranquillement dans le couloir en ouvrant toutes les portes des chambres juste pour le fun, puisqu'à l'odeur il avait déjà repéré ce crétin de Tyler. Il rit intérieurement. Il pensait déjà à ce qu'il allait lui faire subir. Non il n'allait pas le tuer, car il savait pertinemment que tôt au tard Caroline allait le découvrir. Par qui ? Par son frère évidemment, qui chercherait à lui faire du mal pour attirer son attention. Ou tout simplement une histoire de vengeance. Il se contenterait de le torturer en lui faisant pleurer sa mère. Il passa sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, se délectant déjà du délice. Sans parler aussi de la réaction de Kol quand il va voir que sa bien-aimée qu'il croyait avoir tué, est devenue un vampire. Un vampire très sexy en plus. Il arriva devant la chambre du futur macchabé. Ah non c'est vrai il ne devait pas le tuer, merde alors. Il ne prit pas la peine de prévenir Anna et rentra dans la pièce.

- Allez, maintenant que j'ai eu l'immense honneur de bouger mes fesses, rend moi mon frère. Décréta Klaus.

- La famille est tellement importante pour toi alors que pourtant tu l'as enfermée dans des cercueils pendant une éternité, se moqua le jeune Lockwood.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux bon sang ?

- Tu as osé me défier, je me suis vengé.

Sur le coup, l'originel n'a pas pu se retenir d'éclater de rire tandis que son frère était dans un sal état. Mais bon il allait s'en sortir. Ce n'était pas un Mikaelson pour rien après tout. Et il était majeur et vacciné. Enfin pour le dernier, pas tellement.

- Ne sois pas stupide et relâche mon frère.

Avant que l'ex petit-ami de la belle blonde de Mystic Falls ne puisse en rajouter une, une autre charmante demoiselle fit irruption dans la salle. Kol écarquilla les pupilles, il la dévisagea du regard croyant délirer. Si ça trouve c'était la faute de cet enfoiré d'hybride que son frère avait crée qui lui avait fait ça. Par quel miracle ? Allez savoir. Mais le vampire se doutait de quelque chose. Ce n'était pas réel. Tout ça était juste une mascarade pour lui faire perdre l'esprit. Anna se rapprocha de lui, ignorant magnifiquement les avertissements de Tyler qui fut propulsé au mur par Klaus de suite après. Le jeune homme enchaîné à une chaise baissa la tête, se faisant libéré par la femme qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il avait tué. Elle posa ensuite une main sur sa joue, mais il la rejeta.

- T'es pas elle... Tu ne peux pas être Anna...

- Mais si c'est moi Kol !

- Non ! S'énerva ce dernier. La fille que je connaissais est morte et c'est moi qui l'ai tué alors dis moi qui tu es !

- Mais Kol c'est moi, Anna...

- Menteuse, hurla le vampire.

La jeune femme en sursauta et recula de plusieurs pas complètement tétanisée. Le vampire qui se trouvait en face d'elle n'avait rien du jeune Kol dont elle était éprise. Le visage du jeune vampire déformé par la rage attrista la belle. Elle se sentait aussi utile qu'un crayon de couleur blanc. Elle avait beau être un vampire tout autour d'elle lui rappelait que la faible petite humaine qu'elle était autrefois était toujours là.

Klaus regardait la scène sans intervenir, se délectant des retrouvailles de son frère et de la douce Anna. Tout ceci en maintenant fermement cet idiot d'hybride par le cou, ses jambes se balançant dans le vide. Tyler avait trouvé un divertissement pour ennuyer au plus haut point l'hybride, il lui donnait des coups de pieds et tentait de lui cracher dessus. L'originel perdit patience et le remis à sa place en le menaçant ce qui eu le don d'assagir l'hybride.

La fille Clark restait muette et dévisageait son bien-aimé comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Le jeune vampire enchaîné, quand à lui, ricanais en regardant le sol. Il commençait à délirer sûrement dû au poison du jeune Lockwood qui se répandait dans son organisme.

- Kol...

- Assez...

- Kol regarde moi, écoute moi.

- La ferme!

- Kol je t'en pris... murmura la jeune Anna au bord des larmes.

- J'ai... Dit... La... Ferme!

Pris d'une violente vague de colère Kol brisa les chaînes qui le retenaient et envoya valdinguer à l'autre bout de la pièce la chaise qui le retenait prisonnier plutôt. Il se redressa dans un rugissement bestial, comme quoi les prédictions de Niklaus se révélées justes, à la vision d'Anna le vampire sortait de ses gongs. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de cette dernière qui reculait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait.

- Qui es-tu?

- Kol arrête je t'en supplie!

- Qui es-tu?! Que je le grave sur ta tombe. Hurla-t-il en la soulevant du sol.

- Tu comptes la tuer une deuxième fois? Non parce que tu le dis et je te laisse faire sans rien dire hein? Intervenu Klaus.

Le vampire lâcha Anna qui glissa le long du mur jusqu'à se retrouver assise au sol. Il se tourna vers son frère aîné, une lueur d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Klaus ne semblait pas plaisanter ce qui l'inquiéta. Tout à coup il fut pris d'une violente douleur et se retrouvait victime de vision dû au venin.

_Septembre 1908_

Kol et Anna étaient installés confortablement dans le canapé de cette dernière. La jeune femme avait replié ses longues jambes sur celles de son compagnon. Alors que ce dernier dessiner des cercles avec son pouce sur ses jambes, la jeune femme était perdue dans ses réflexions.

- Tu sais le principe d'une soirée entre frères c'est d'être entre frère.

- Ouais...mais non.

- Et puis, tu sais je suis sûre que tu ferais exactement la même chose avec tes frères qu'ici, c'est à dire te pavaner sur un canapé, la différence c'est qu'au moins là-bas, t'aurais un canapé de luxe et un miroir en face de toi.

- J'ai pas l'attention d'embrasser Klaus ou de déshabiller Elijah.

Ils se fixèrent quelques secondes dans les yeux sans parler, d'un regard qui voulait tout dire. C'était un moment reposant pour l'originel, en sachant parfaitement qu'il passerait le reste de sa soirée à supporter ses frères ; la normalité et le confort qu'il trouvait auprès de sa douce allait terriblement lui manquer.

Elle se blottit longuement dans les bras musclés du vampire qui lui apportait du réconfort et de la sécurité. Il ne se fit pas prier et resserra ses bras pour la tenir au plus près de lui, en profitant pour humer l'odeur qu'il aimait tant.

- À cause de toi je vais devoir déshabiller mes frères à ta place.

- T'es idiot.

- En tout cas, tu as l'air de bien apprécier les chemises de l'idiot.

Elle ne répondit rien, se contentant de rigoler. Les doigts de Kol glissèrent le long de ses formes. Tout en le regardant elle lui déposa un bisou sur la joue.

- J'ai une question.

La fille Clark hocha la tête en souriant.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un garçon qui te plaît ? Reprit le fils Mikaelson.

- Oh oui, mais, j'ai l'impression qu'il est gay, dit-elle en rigolant.

- Gay, s'exclama t-il, amusé.

- Il a prévu de faire des choses bizarres avec ses deux grand frères.

- Étrange, ce garçon, poursuivit-il.

- Je confirme. Très étrange.

Les yeux du vampire pétillaient. Une personne extérieure au couple n'auraient besoin que de quelques secondes d'observation pour comprendre qu'ils étaient fou l'un de l'autre.

- Et est-ce qu'il sait qu'il a de la chance ?

- Quand je voit à quel point il est vieux, je dirais que non.

- Et, est-ce que tu sais que ce garçon t'aime vraiment beaucoup ?

_Actuellement_

Le mal que lui infligeait le venin devenait insoutenable. Venant s'ajouter à cela le douloureux souvenir de ce moment avec sa belle perdue. C'en était trop pour le jeune vampire il se crispa, se tordant de douleur. Il avait chaud. Il étouffait. Il se cambra et hurla de douleur. Il finit par s'écrouler inconscient au sol. Klaus qui n'avait pas perdu une miette de la scène attrapa la table de sa main libre et en arracha le pied qu'il empala dans l'abdomen de Tyler qui se retrouva cloué au mur comme un trophée de chasse, se tordant lui aussi de douleur. Anna se précipita au près de Kol. Elle releva sa tête et la haussa délicatement sur ses genoux. Elle redressa sa tête vers l'hybride originel qui s'approchait d'eux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrive?! Demanda-t-elle les larmes aux yeux.

- Oh ça doit être le venin de Tyler qui agit sur lui.

- Tu te fous de moi?!

- Je n'oserais pas chérie.

- Tu comptais me le dire quand? Ou mieux encore tu comptais le soigner quand?

- Ca va détend toi.

L'hybride fonça sur son frère puis s'ouvrit la paume de la main et lui fit boire son sang. Kol était trop faible pour se débattre même s'il avait pris le remède il avait encore du mal à se remettre du poison. Le plus grand des deux Mikaelson le prit par le bras et l'enroula autour de son cou pour pouvoir le transporter. Il laissa Tyler comme ça à l'abandon et fit signe à Anna de le suivre. Ils effectuèrent la route jusqu'à la demeure des originels et Klaus déposa le brun sur le lit pour qu'il reprenne des forces. Il avait reprit sa bague à ce stupide Lockwood et lui avait rendu. Il descendit et dit à sa sœur qu'elle pouvait aller le voir. Ce qu'elle fit immédiatement.

- Comment tu te sens ? Questionna Rebekah.

- Où est Anna... ?

Le pauvre Kol avait finalement compris que sa belle était effectivement en vie. Oh est oui très en vie même, elle avait une de ses fougues et une beauté encore plus éblouissante qu'autrefois.

- Elle est partie... Je suis désolée.

**_Commentaire des auteurs : Nous revoilà ! Avec du retard oui on sait... C'est impardonnable! Mais c'est pas ma faute c'est celle de l'autre folle qui me sert de pote! -c'est toujours ma faute de toute manière avec elle- pensée de PrettyAshe. Mais on a eu nos raisons avec la rentrée et tout il fallait bosser surtout que cette année on est en Terminal alors ça rigole plus ! Même si j'ai un doute sur le fait que notre tendre Emma bosse en classe avec tout ce qu'elle me raconte à la récrée ~ -se prépare à se prendre un coup- Désolée PrettyAshe mais je ne te permets pas de mal parler sur moi! Sinon on publiera quand même un chapitre par mois ! Là ça va être simple vu qu'on en est au chapitre 6 mais après je pense que le rythme risque de ralentir désolé d'avance ! Sur ce bisous bisous ~_**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4 : Amour oublié

L'air était pesant en ce début d'après midi. La jeune vampire avait eu du mal à laisser son amour derrière elle. Elle était partie après avoir était sûre qu'il était hors de danger. Anna n'avait pas la force nécessaire pour rester au chevet de l'originel. Elle se retrouvait maintenant à errer dans le jardin de la demeure des Mikaelson. Le vent qui battait ses cheveux bruns lui faisait un bien fou. Elle se dirigea vers un banc en pierre et s'y installa en étendant ses jambes dessus. Elle resserra ses mains autours de ses genoux et souffla un bon coup. La vampire repensa aux derniers événements, revoir Kol était son vœu le plus cher, seulement rien ne s'était déroulé comme prévu. Elle était entièrement déboussolée. Après tout ils vivaient très bien sans elle. Elle n'avait qu'à repartir comme elle était venue. Visiblement elle ne manquerait à personne.  
Des pas se firent entendre sur l'herbe tendre. Mais la belle brune n'en avait que faire. Et puis peu importe elle voulait simplement rester seule. Se faire rejeter de la sorte par l'amour de sa vie avait été un véritable coup dur pour la jeune femme. Se faire à l'idée que Kol ne voulait pas d'elle lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Quelle ironie être un vampire aussi faible qu'un humain. La présence à qui appartenaient les bruits de pas, arriva près du banc où se trouvait Anna, et s'assit sur le petit espace qui restait à côté d'elle. Les deux personnes se trouvèrent dos à dos.

- Salut.

- Salut.

- Tu devrais aller le voir.

- Il n'a pas l'air d'en avoir très envie. Je n'en ai pas très envie.

- Fait le pour lui depuis toutes ces années Anna. Pense un peu à lui, il s'en veut énormément! Anna s'il te plaît juste...

- Non Rebekah! Toi s'il te plaît! Tu me demandes de penser à lui, de le faire pour lui. Mais qui pense à moi dans tout ça hein? Qui te dit que je veux le revoir? Qui te dit que je ne lui en veux pas?

- Tu ne serais pas là sinon.

- Je n'aurais jamais dû revenir. Ca aurait était plus simple pour tout le monde.

- Va le voir laisse lui une chance.

- Et si moi j'ai pas envie de le voir?

- Alors tu mens à tout le monde et surtout tu te mens à toi même.

- Vas-t-en Rebekah.

La fille Mikaelson se leva du banc et retourna au près de son frère. Anna s'en voulait de lui avoir parlé comme cela. Elle se leva à son tour et partit dans le centre ville de New York. Elle flânait de boutiques en boutiques. Tout dans cette ville lui rappelait Kol ce qui était très difficile pour la jeune vampire. Alors qu'elle s'était arrêtée devant une vitrine et qu'elle regardait son reflet, elle pensa qu'elle devrait peut être s'arrêter à Mystic Falls pour rendre visite à la personne à qui elle devait sa vie de vampire. La créature surnaturelle ferma les yeux et passa sa main autour de son cou pour comme à son habitude sentir son pendentif, un des nombreux bijoux que lui avait offert l'originel. Lorsque sa main effleura sa peau nue, dénuée de tout bijou, elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Klaus, s'était forcement l'auteur de ce vol. Elle vit rouge, elle prit sur elle et se précipita vers la maison qu'elle avait quittée quelques heures auparavant. Une fois à l'intérieur elle arpenta tous les couloirs en appelant sans aucune réponse de sa part ni de personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Elle sentit une présence derrière elle et fit volte face. Elle se retrouva nez à nez avec Kol.

- Ils sont tous partis...

- Oh. Euh..

- Klaus t'as causé du tort? Parce que sinon..

- Disons qu'il a eu l'audace de me prendre quelque chose.

Kol sourit. Une chose était sûre c'était toujours son Anna, elle le faisait toujours autant rire.

- Tu n'as qu'à rester ici en attendant qu'il rentre.

- D'accord…

La brune se dirigea vers un des fauteuils et s'installa. Le fils Mikaelson la suivit et s'assit face à la jeune femme. Elle fuyait le regard du vampire en concentrant toute son attention sur le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée. Le jeune vampire la dévorait des yeux comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois. Elle était tellement belle, avec ses cheveux bruns légèrement bouclés et ses yeux verts qui étaient captivants. À l'instant présent il n'avait qu'une envie, embrasser chaque parcelle de sa peau de porcelaine. Elle n'avait pas changé. Il voulait tout savoir des cent dernières années de sa bien-aimée. Il avait mille questions qui lui brûlaient les lèvres. La jeune brune leva les yeux et croisa le regard du vampire. L'espace d'un instant le temps sembla s'arrêter, il n'y avait qu'eux. Anna brisa le silence qui devenait insupportable pour elle.

- Comment te sens-tu?

- Mieux je suppose.

Anna hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.

- Et sinon pourquoi cherches-tu mon frère ?

- Il… Il m'a piqué un collier.

- Un collier ?

- Rien de grave ne t'inquiète pas. S'il te plait…

- Si tu veux, soupira le jeune homme.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il soit au courant sinon c'était sûr qu'il allait piquer une crise, équivalent à un tsunami. C'était suffisamment tendu comme ça dans la famille sans qu'elle ne rajoute quelque chose en plus.

- Je peux rester dehors si tu veux je ne veux pas te déranger en train de te mater devant ton miroir.

- Mais je ne suis pas devant mon miroir, rit Kol.

- Non mais tu ne vas pas tarder ! Renchérit sa belle.

Les tourtereaux se regardèrent et sourirent. La jeune Clark était très gênée de cette situation, elle ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Après cet épisode désastreux de leur retrouvaille où son amour de toujours a tenté de la tuer, encore… Elle voulait tant renouveler leur relation. Pouvoir l'embrasser, le prendre dans ses bras, se réveiller auprès de lui. Des désirs qu'elle avait enfouis en elle pendant un siècle. Oh oui un très long siècle même. Anna décidait à partir en fin de compte, se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Elle repasserait plus tard pour récupérer ce qui lui appartenait. Cependant Kol lui bloqua le passage avec sa vitesse surnaturelle.

- J'ai besoin de te dire quelque chose.

- Et quoi dont ?

- Je t'aime.

C'était partir tout seul. Anna n'avait pas pu le contrôler. Sa main s'était écrasée sur la joue du vampire dans un violent fracas.

- T'as pas le droit! T'as pas le droit de me balancer une bombe comme ça! Je...je..

Elle s'effondra par terre en larmes. C'en était trop pour la vampire. L'originel s'agenouilla devant elle et sécha les larmes qui coulaient des yeux d'Anna. Elle le regarda.

- Je..je crois que..

- Oui?

- ...

- Parle-moi Anna.

- Je voulais vraiment te retrouver ça devenait vital pour moi. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aime si fort que ça me détruit quand je ne suis pas au près de toi. Mais j'ai tellement peur de l'avenir à ce moment précis. Je veux dire je suis devenue vampire pour rester avec toi mais si toi tu veux plus de moi ou si ...

- Tais-toi.

- Pardon?

Kol contempla sa belle et s'empara de ses lèvres. La demoiselle ne savait pas quoi faire elle se retrouvait totalement captivée elle ne répondait plus de rien. Le brun pensait à elle à chaque seconde de son éternité. Ce qu'il aimait chez elle c'était ses jolis yeux verts, ses cheveux, ses fines lèvres roses, son corps. Il aurait pu la dessiner les yeux fermés. Il aimait ce sang qui coulait dans ses veines et colorait ses joues de rouge lorsqu'elle était gênée ou en colère ou bien encore après une nuit passée ensemble. Il la prenait dans ses bras et ils restaient tous les deux unis. Il s'inquiétait toujours trop pour elle, et dans le fond Anna aimait ça. Même si certaines fois, il lui arrivait de se plaindre. Il adorait ses petits moments et il donnerait tout pour les revivre à l'infini. Auparavant il aimait aussi le fait qu'elle soit vivante, qu'elle respire. Et lorsqu'elle était malade et qu'elle se roulait en boule sous la couette. Kol finissait toujours par lui donner son sang, ne supportant pas de la savoir faible et malade.

_Décembre 1908_

Emmitouflée sous une dizaine de couvertures, Anna tentait vainement de s'endormir. Après avoir passé le plus clair de son temps à se moucher et à tousser, elle espérait pouvoir enfin d'un moment de calme pour se reposer. Les paupières lourdes, elle commença à sombrer vers le pays des songes. Des bruits de pas dans son appartement la forcèrent à ouvrir les yeux. Et c'est avec les yeux mis clos, qu'elle aperçue un jeune brun au pied de son lit. Quelques secondes plus tard, la jeune femme put sentir, dans son dos, la présence du vampire. Il se glissa au maximum sous les couvertures pour pouvoir la coller.

- Ne reste pas ici. Chuchota-t-elle faiblement.

Pour simple réponse, il déposa un baiser sur front, tout en se blottissant totalement contre elle.

- La clé sous le tapis, tu devrais vraiment la changer de place.

- Hm... je sais…

- Ta patronne t'as pas vu au travail aujourd'hui, alors je suis passé. Tu veux que j'aille t'acheter un truc ou que je te prépare quelque chose ?

- Non, c'est bon. Grogna-t-elle.

- Oh mais c'est que mon amour est grincheuse quand elle est malade.

- La grincheuse peut toujours te frapper, Kol.

Il déposa un long et doux baiser dans le cou brûlant de la jeune femme.

- T'as mangé quelque chose?

- Non, souffla-t-elle.

- Je vais aller te préparer de la soupe.

- Non, grogna-t-elle à nouveau.

- T'es complètement gelée et je vais pas te laisser mourir de faim.

- Raison pour ne pas bouger, j'aurais encore plus froid si tu pars.

Il lâcha un rictus amusé en lâchant un « _très bien_ ». Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, comprenant qu'elle dormirait plus tard, avant de se tourner vers Kol, en oubliant presque à quel point il était beau. Réel, aussi. Mais surtout à elle.

- Je déteste ma vie.

- C'est gentil pour moi, ça, dit-il en rigolant.

Elle se mit à rigoler doucement en chuchotant un « _tu_ _sais très bien que t'es pas inclus_ ». Il hocha la tête avec un sourire en coin.

- Tu sais que tu devrais éviter tous contacts physiques avec moi si tu veux pas tomber malade.

- J'ai un très bon système immunitaire. Je suis un vampire je te rappelle. Mais merci de t'inquiéter… Ca me touche, vraiment.

Elle esquissa un sourire. Commet avait-elle pu oublier cela.

Elle le regarda droit les yeux et il remarqua à quel point elle pouvait être belle, même contre une grosse grippe. Klaus lui aurait sûrement dit que l'amour rendait aveugle et qu'elle faisait peur à voir, il lui aurait répondu d'aller se faire voir. Il se redressa pendant que la jeune femme enlevait les multiples couvertures qui recouvraient son corps pour se lever. Elle portait un pull noir en laine avec le gilet du vampire par dessus, cette vision le fit sourire. Le froid fit frissonner la jeune femme, chose très désagréable. La jeune femme passa devant Kol qui la dévisageait de haut en bas.

- Je vais chercher à manger. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier.

- …Ouais... Toi.

- Très drôle, sérieusement ?

- Sérieux.

- Et arrête de me regarder comme ça ! C'est super gênant !

- C'est pas ma faute si j'ai envie de te déshabiller là maintenant tout de suite.

Elle lui fit une grimace et un doigt d'honneur avant de disparaitre de la pièce. Lui, rigolait, s'installant confortablement en restant sous les couettes. Ce lit était définitivement son endroit préféré. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard dans la pièce avec des boîtes de gâteaux. « _Je mange toujours équilibré chez toi, c'est super déjà que je déteste la nourriture des humains_ » lâcha le vampire. Anna lui envoya quelques pâtisseries dans la tête en rigolant puis elle remarqua qu'il la fixait comme quelqu'un qui mourrait de faim regarderait de la nourriture.

- Je t'aime!

- Tout va bien, demanda-t-elle en riant.

- Oui oui, c'est juste ton nez rouge, tes yeux fatigués, ta peau très froide, tes cheveux en pagaille et ta voix cassée qui me font t'aimer encore plus.

- Waw, tu viens de me dire tout ce qu'une fille rêve d'entendre. Un vrai gentleman. Merci beaucoup, je me sens vraiment laide maintenant.

Il se rapprocha de son visage doucement, chuchotant un autre « Je t'aime » beaucoup plus sérieux que le précédent. Il s'approcha encore de son visage, mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient toucher celle d'Anna, elle l'arrêta.

- Je suis malade.

- J'ai aucune raison de ne pas t'embrasser.

- Je veux pas que tu m'embrasses alors que je suis malade.

- Je m'en fou, je veux t'embrasser. Alors, donne-moi un baiser, femme.

Il franchit les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient mais elle tourna sa tête au dernier moment.

- Okay, si je dois t'avoir par les sentiments : Je ferais ton travail pendant deux semaines si tu me laisses t'embrasser. La totale, avec la langue et tout.

- Non… de toute façon... Je préfère aller travailler que tu m'embrasses alors que je suis malade.

- Anna… je m'en fou que tu sois malade! Laisse-moi t'embrasser!

- Non.

- Je compte pas bouger temps que tu ne m'as pas embrassé.

- Ça me dérange pas. J'ai pas de grand frère psychopathe qui fait attention à l'heure à laquelle je rentre, moi…

- Je t'aime.

Elle se mit à sourire en levant les yeux. Il se rapprocha d'elle et lui fit un bisou sur la joue. Elle souffla, amusée en voyant la mine enfantine et boudeuse qui régnait sur ses traits.

- Bien.. mais pas d'échange de salive, ta langue reste dans ta bouche.. okay ?

- À vos ordres chef!

Évidement Kol n'en fit qu'à sa tête.

_Actuellement_

Dès que leurs bouches furent séparées, Anna était dans une confusion totale. Ses jolies joues étaient désormais rosées, ses yeux verts fixaient ceux de l'homme aimé et ses lèvres étaient dans l'incapacité de bouger pour sortir un mot ou même une simple syllabe. Ce baiser était divin, comme tout le reste qu'elle avait connu d'ailleurs, mais après cent ans passés loin de lui, elle sentait de la distance entre eux. Peut être dû au fait qu'elle a rencontré un autre homme auparavant ou alors serais-ce parce que l'originel a tenté de la tuer une seconde fois ? Le cœur de la jeune femme était plus que perdu. Elle était absorbée par la bouche de Kol. Elle posa délicatement sa main sur la joue du vampire, se rapprochant de son visage et l'embrassa de pleine bouche. Pendant ce temps tout le reste de la famille passa la porte de la cuisine, et pouvaient admirer le ravisant petit couple. Klaus s'était assis sur le canapé l'air de rien, Rebekah sourit de toutes ses dents, Elijah raccompagna Hayley dans sa chambre. L'hybride toussota pour avertir les tourtereaux de sa présence. Leur baiser fut de courte durée.

- Pourquoi vous êtes rentrés maintenant… soupira Kol.

- Klaus ! Mon collier ! Gueula la charmante Anna.

Le second fils Mikaelson vivant ria. En effet, il avait ce fameux collier dans la poche de sa veste, et le temps de réaction qu'elle avait mis pour se rendre compte qu'elle ne l'avait plus avait été plus long que prévu.

- Oh tu le veux ? Se languit le demi-frère.

- Evidemment ! Pff.

Anna s'était levée pour venir jusqu'à ce crétin d'hybride. Il sourit et se retira du canapé pour murmurer un petit défi à la belle. Seulement tout le monde entendit.

- Si tu le veux, tu devras coucher avec mon petit frère.

_**Commentaire des auteurs :**** Hé nous revoilà ! Normalement c'était censé être un chapitre par mois et comme on a mis longtemps à publier le troisième chapitre on a décidé de publier celui ci en avance pour reprendre le rythme ! On en profite pour remercier mimi34 qui suit notre histoire et nous le fait remarquer en poster des reviews c'est génial ! Pour répondre à ta question on est en Terminal ES et pas dans la même classe malheureusement... Ca me saoule trop si vous savez on avait fait une lettre et tout c'est chiant ! Et puis comme l'année prochaine on sera à la fac je voulais être avec ma Emma chérie au moins cette année pour être sans arrêter à côté d'elle. On aurait pu écrire notre fiction en philosophie mdrr bon j'arrête là xD merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine ! -il faut que j'écrive ma partie pour le chapitre 6 sinon elle va me tuer ou pire me torturer !- **_


End file.
